


Ghost of You

by midheavenn



Series: the knight and the princess [14]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: And Izumi misses her, Angst, Anzu dies in this, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, IzuAn, Loneliness, Slow Dancing, Songfic, i think??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheavenn/pseuds/midheavenn
Summary: Izumi deals with the aftermath of his wife’s death.
Relationships: Anzu/Sena Izumi (Ensemble Stars!)
Series: the knight and the princess [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993468
Kudos: 7





	Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... So, uh, I was listening to Ghost of You by 5SOS then I got this random surge of inspiration, so I thought I might as well type it out rather than letting it go to waste. So if you can't already tell by the title, this fic is based on 'Ghost of You' and I took pretty big inspiration from the song's lyrics. Of course, both of them are older here, and they're married. As always, I apologize if any characters are OOC, and for any grammar or spelling mistakes, since English is not my first language. Happy reading!

_\--- midheavenn ---_

Izumi wakes up to the familiar sound of his alarm clock.

He gets up slightly to turn it off, before lying back down on the bed.

His left arm touches the other side of the bed, and he can’t help but direct his attention there.

The right side of the bed. The side Anzu sleeps in.

Well, used to sleep in, he supposes.

He reaches out to feel the linen sheet under his palm.

It felt cold, which is no surprise. No one has been sleeping on it for a while, anyway.

Izumi still couldn’t bring himself to sleep on her side of the bed.

It’s not like he was expecting to. It was still quite soon after her death.

A week after her funeral. A week and a half after that car crashed onto her.

Izumi covers his face using both of his hands, squeezing his eyes shut.

He turns on his side, facing the right side of the bed.

He closes his eyes, he smells her scent overcoming his senses.

A scent he’s known since his third year of high school. That’s nearly a decade ago now.

She had always smelled like home.

~

It took him about ten more minutes, but Izumi managed to force himself to get out from bed.

He goes through his usual morning routine, washing his face and putting on a variety of different skincare products.

He may be grieving, but he’s still both an idol and a model, and that means he still has to take care of his skin no matter what.

Izumi rubs his neck, in an attempt to warm his cold hands. He frowns slightly. He barely got cold, and the day wasn’t that cold either.

As he walks out their bedroom, he pauses for a moment. He never realizes how monotone their apartment looked.

The walls are painted grey, with lots of dark ashy brown furniture decorating the place. The only color inside the entire apartment is the occasional pop of dark green from their house plants.

He narrows his eyes. Has it always been this… dull and lifeless?

Anzu had always made it seem like it was bright.

The sunlight was brighter, the space felt warmer, it was more filled with life and colorful.

Izumi shakes off the thought and grabs a tall glass, getting some water for him to drink.

Sipping his water, his eyes glanced at a familiar mug.

The mug was a plain white color, but on a certain part of its rim, it was tinted pink.

He picks it up from where it was hanging from, his fingertips touching where the tint was.

Izumi’s eyes softened as he grows pensive.

It was stained with Anzu’s lipstick.

He had always told her to stop drinking when she has lipstick on, because it might stain the mug and it would be a waste of lipstick.

Anzu would simply reply, “The stain will go away easy enough, Izumi-san.”

He thanked every god he knows that she kept drinking from the mug with her lipstick on.

But he knows she’s right. Even with her lipstick staining the cup every morning for years, he knows she’s right.

The stain will go away easy enough.

~

Izumi couldn’t exactly find it in him to do anything productive for the day.

And ES banned him from work, he can get back to work next week at minimum.

So with doing the bare minimum for his chores for the day, he went back to sleep, feeling empty and exhausted.

In his sleep, he sees memories he has of Anzu.

The time where they went on a late night ride on his motorcycle.

The time when he kept her company while she worked in the NewDi office.

The time she dragged him out so they can go out on a shopping and café date.

The time they tried to bake a cake for Makoto’s birthday together.

He saw too many to count, yet he managed to perfectly recall each of them.

He hears his alarm.

Izumi’s eyes flutter open, cerulean irises slowly coming into focus.

He saw nothing but the off white color of their ceiling.

Izumi sat up, feeling a shiver run down his spine. It was cold again.

He sighs.

Maybe if he dreamt enough, Anzu will tell him it’ll be just fine.

That he’ll be just fine.

~

Izumi was determined to clean up today.

He cleans around the apartment and did his laundry.

Of course, Anzu’s clothes were also in there, but Izumi didn’t pay mind to most of them.

He paused at one shirt, though.

It’s a shirt Anzu has owned for years.

It was a plain white shirt with the Knights logo printed on it, a shirt he wore after a show once.

They had started dating by that time, and he remembers Anzu shyly asking for permission to keep the shirt.

Izumi was confused by her request, but gave it to her anyway.

When they moved in, he notices that Anzu would sometimes wear it to sleep.

Izumi asked her about it, of course, and he remembers Anzu blinking in surprise, before looking down at her shirt.

“Oh. Um, sorry, Izumi-san. I’ll change if you want me to.”

He shook his head and told her it was fine, and just wanted to know about why she was wearing it to sleep.

She admitted that she wears it on nights where she feels especially sad, stressed, or hurt.

He was glad that something as trivial as that can help her with her feelings.

Izumi brought the shirt closer to his face, smelling his scent on the fabric.

Anzu told him she sometimes sprayed it with his cologne on nights when he was away and she misses him.

Izumi thinks about the bottle of perfume Anzu always sprays on every morning before going to work.

Maybe he can find a use for it even after her death.

~

Izumi walks out into the living room, before absentmindedly sitting on the couch.

He couldn’t sleep at all. He doesn’t even know why.

A quiet sigh left his lips as he squeezes his eyes shut, pressing a hand to his temple.

Opening his eyes, a memory comes to him.

On a particular night, Izumi had come home later than Anzu, with a foul mood since it was a bad day at work.

He couldn’t sleep either that night.

Anzu wakes up from her sleep and sits next to him on the couch.

He tells her about his bad day, feeling the stress and pressure come back to him.

Without saying anything, Anzu offers him her hand.

Izumi raises his eyebrow at her, but she vaguely looks at her hand then back at him.

So he takes her hand, and she pulls him up.

Without warning, she puts a hand on his shoulder and raised the other, the one she had his hand in.

She starts leading them around the apartment, spinning them around as she did so.

Izumi understood the purpose quickly. She was trying to take his mind off of things. He didn’t say anything, and took the lead of their dance.

All his thoughts disappeared and relishes in the moment.

She was his princess, and he, her knight.

And for that moment, the entire world was theirs.

He sighs at the memory, blinking slowly.

He gets up, putting one hand where Anzu’s waist would be, and the other where her hand would sit atop on.

Izumi swears he can feel the ghost of her warmth on his hands.

He dances around the apartment, spinning despite Anzu not being there.

It hit him, then he stops.

Anzu’s not there.

Izumi looks down at his feet, realizing something else.

His feet don’t dance like they did with Anzu.

_\--- end ---_

**Author's Note:**

> I actually ended up liking how this fic turned out. Hopefully, you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! If you made it this far, thanks a lot for reading.   
> Follow me on my Twitter, @midheavenn_


End file.
